KT-01 Porpora Gundam Heavyarms
The KT-01 Porpora Gundam Heavyarms, officially known as KT-01 Porpora Gundam Heavyarms EW Custom, was a customized gunpla variant that appeared in Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF. It was derived from the XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai Endless Waltz Custom, a Custom Heavy Assault Mobile Suit of the Gundam-type found in the OVA/Movie, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz. It was built, piloted, and maintained by Keiko Takeda, Shinji Izaya's Personal Secretary and the Vice-Manager of the prestigious Game Room. Coincidentally, Keiko was a retired Gunpla Professional who placed 6th and 4th place at the 9th and 10th Gunpla International Tournament respectively. Technology and Combat Characteristics The KT-01 Porpora Gundam Heavyarms was a highly customized Gunpla variant of the XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai Endless Waltz Custom from the OVA/Movie, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz. Its customizations primarily revolved the armaments it utilized as well as the primary propulsion system, which had been largely removed and replaced in favor of two GN Drives derived from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. While not relatively unheard of, accomplishment of this customization was very rare because many Gunpla Builders would not put the time and effort for such extensive modifications. This feat in itself, was highly evident of Keiko Takeda's Gunpla building skills. Armaments The armaments of the KT-01 Porpora Gundam Heavyarms were roughly similar to the armaments originally sported by the XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai Endless Waltz Custom. However, in some areas of interest, the armaments were drastically modified to suit Keiko Takeda's preferences. *'KTA-00 GN Wrist-mounted Vulcans' (x2): :Integrated directly into the Porpora Gundam Heavyarms' wrist chassis, it was intended to be an anti missile system as well as a weapon used on a mobile suit's joints and sensors. It was also used as a deterrent to prevent any mobile suit from getting too close for comfort. If the Porpora Gundam Heavyarms had no weapon to defend itself, it could rely on the Wrist-mounted Vulcans as one of its last resorts, hoping that a lucky shot would damage a Gunpla's internal system. *'KTA-01 Railgun Cannon': :The Machine Cannon normally used by the Gundam Heavyarms had been replaced with a more powerful Rail Cannon. For stronger accuracy and stopping power, Keiko had modified the barrels to be longer. Despite being small, it was able to pack a considerable punch. It was still hidden underneath the clavicle armour of the Porpora Gundam Heavyarms, and when active would cause the Railgun to extend and reveal itself. *'KTA-02 GN Homing Missile': :GN Missiles created with its own lock on system. The top of the Homing and Micro Missiles were coated with GN Particles, which allowed for stronger penetrating power. Totaling a number of 44 Homing Missiles, it was located in the leg and shoulder pods, as well as the front skirt. *'KTA-03 GN Micro Missile': :Smaller compact versions of the GN Homing Missiles. Despite its size, there was no dentriment to combat effectiveness at all; it contained the same exact payload utilized by the GN Homing Missiles. Totaling a number of 52 Micro Missiles, it was located in the leg and shoulder pods, as well as the side skirts. *'KTA-04 Chest-mounted "Aggressor" Beam Cannon' (x4): :The chassis of the KT-01 Porpora Gundam Heavyarms had been extensively modified by Keiko Takeda for one specific purpose: to replace the four piece Gatling Guns found in the chest with four miniaturized "Aggressor" Beam Cannons to enhance the Gunpla's already extensive arsenal of weaponry. Co-designed by Keiko Takeda and Shinji Izaya, the "Aggressor" Beam Cannon had the capability to be discharged in a semi-automatic fashion, or in one coherent beam that roughly reached the size of the Barge's Beam Cannon. *'KTA-05 Double-barreled Beam Gatling Gun' (x2): :Derived from the XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai Endless Waltz Custom, the KT-01 Porpora Gundam Heavyarms carried two of the KTA-05 Double-barreled Beam Gatling Guns. Although one Double-barreled Beam Gatling Gun was a destructive weapon in its own right, having two doubled its destructive potential, as it could reduce an opponent's Gunpla into nothing in a matter of moments. While the Double-barreled Beam Gatling Guns were built with a set amount of ammunition, Keiko foresaw the inevitable and modified the weapon to have the ability to draw power directly from the Gunpla's two GN Drives as a means of prolonging operation time. Of course, the trade off was a shorter operation time of the Porpora Heavyarms. *'Keiko Saber': :Due to the Heavyarms's primary weakness being the lack of any close-combat weapons, Keiko gave the Porpora a Beam Saber in an effort to offset the apparent disadvantage. The Keiko Saber was colored purple in accordance to Keiko's color preference, instead of the normal pink. The Keiko Saber was hidden in a compartment found on the body of the Porpora's right Double-barreled Beam Gatling Gun. System Features Since the original XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai Endless Waltz Custom only had one system feature, which was the Self-Destruct Sequence, Keiko Takeda took some liberties in adding additional features completely unique to the Porpora Gundam Heavyarms. All of the new system features were derived from the GN Drive modification Keiko had implemented. *'Twin Drive System': *Keiko had modified her GN Drive to emit purple particles rather than the standard green color. The purple particles were simply an aesthetic design improvement and did not have a definite impact on performance. *'GN Field': :With the inclusion of GN Drive technology into the KT-01 Porpora Gundam Heavyarms' frame. The GN Field Emitters for the KT-01 Porpora Gundam Heavyarms was located within the yellow shoulder protrusions. If one of the yellow protrusions found itself to be severed or destroyed, the GN Field would not be able to function properly, working at only half strength or not at all. *'Trans-Am System': :Due to the Porpora Gundam Heavyarms possessing GN Drives, it was able to activate the Trans-Am System. At *'Multi Lock-On System': :A unique system implemented into the Porpora by Keiko, with inspiration taken from the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, it allowed the Gunpla to target multiple enemies at once and attack them simultaneously. In order for the Porpora to efficiently utilize the Multi Lock-On System, Keiko must be in her Battle Maniac personality. *'Full Burst Attack Sequence': :Realizing the Porpora Heavyarms was more than able to unleash a devastating volley of destruction onto its enemies, Keiko took inspiration from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny's own ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam Full Burst Mode and implemented into the Porpora's system. It was an attack mode sequence where the Porpora Gundam Heavyarms used its Double-barreled Beam Gatling Guns, GN Missiles, Railgun Cannons, and Beam Cannons in one, highly destructive volley. Combined with the Porpora's onboard Multi Lock-On System, the Gunpla can choose to focus on a single target or multiple targets. History Development Notes Trivia *The Designation, KT-01, for the Porpora Gundam Heavyarms stands for Keiko Takeda-01. *The word, Porpora, is Italian for Purple. Behind the Scenes